Just A Visit
by FlyingShibaInu
Summary: Miles was in the hospital and refused to talk to anyone. Maya was sent there.


**A/N: Yes, more of this "the writer didn't know anything but it was written so here you go" kind of story. Written in a day, so what do you expect? Somehow inspired by Nightmare on pwkm.**

**The super vague backstory that was an afterthought on my part: Maybe Miles had been drugged and abducted but was rescued in time by Gumshoe and the gang. Not much of his dream was remembered. Something about the demonic Phoenix and a friendly Maya.**

_**... I give up. Find this story on ao3 if you want the link.**_

* * *

After the weird dream Miles had, he found himself in the hospital two days later, not knowing how long he had dreamt and what happened during the time.

There were people visiting him. He didn't know what they said. He couldn't remember what exactly happened. Then Miles said a word, a name.

...

Miles was sitting and staring out the hospital window. Outside was a little too bright to his eyes right now but he still wanted to look out there. Light would chase away the darkness in his mind.

"Mr. Edgeworth?"

Yes, like her. Maya would say that, and smile, and reassure him it's okay and send the nightmare away. It's just Maya.

"Chief Prosecutor Miles Gregory Edgeworth Edgey-poo Fancy Little Pretty Boy Worthy Foolish Fool Foolish Little… oh heck no you're not my brother… Mr. Edgeworthhh?"

Her voice was nice. Her hand should be soft like the one he was imagining placed on his shoulder. Maya was a strong person and Wright had no idea. He admired that about her and Wright had no idea-

"Miles!"

"Nghooh!"

Miles fell back onto his bed. Maya's face was too close. Her big eyes looked over him. That scared him for a moment right there.

Wait, she was here?

"Earth to Edgeworth...! Or do I have to try something else hmmm Chief Prosecutor Miles Gregory Edgeworth Ed-"

"M-Maya?" Miles said. "Why are you here?"

Maya smiled. "Didn't you call me?"

"Did I?"

Maya glanced at the door, just briefly. Normal people wouldn't notice, but this was Miles. "Others said you said my name, so they called me, so now I'm here. You must have wanted me here!"

Maya sat down on a chair nearby. They looked at each other in silence.

Miles didn't have any reason to ask for Maya here in particular, did he? He wished he could ask his drowsy self what he was thinking blurting out Maya's name like that. "Why are you here alone?"

Maya looked at him like he was the most stupid person on Earth. "... Because you didn't talk to anyone. No one. Not a word. And when Nick came here, you slapped his hand away and said 'get out' and now Nick is very sad."

"... Did I?"

"I don't know, I wasn't here!" Maya threw her hand up in a dramatic way, a quirk she surely got from Wright. "Anyway, now I'm their only hope at making you talk."

Miles frowned. Right, in a way, he was a witness. They would investigate it eventually. Of course, they would have to question the victim.

Still, he knew he wouldn't be able to help much.

"It's great that you're talking. We're really worried about you, especially Gumshoe," Maya said. "But I'm no expert. I don't know what to do next except talking to you and maybe binging Steel Samurai together?"

"Athena and Simon are outside, I assume."

Maya gasped. "How do you know?"

"They are, as you put it, experts."

"... Wait." Maya stared at him. "Did you just call them Athena and Simon?"

Huh. "I did."

"Since when?" Maya almost shouted that one. "Since when do you start calling people by their first names? Not complaining of course but wow."

"Uh... I don't know." Miles sighed. "Anyway, now that a prosecutor and an expert are in front of this room. Moreover, I am now talking, this is the time you would allow them in and-"

"No."

"... Pardon?"

"That won't happen today. You will rest, Mr. Edgeworth."

Dumbstruck Miles stared at her. "But I am... Don't you need to..."

"Your well being comes first, investigation later! Focus on relaxing and feeling better. I'm sure everyone would agree with me on this." Maya had that smile again. "By the way, I could give you some soul cleansing. Maybe what you have gone through have weakened your spirit. It could help."

Miles huffed. "I doubt I need something like that."

"Hmm, do you have any nightmares recently?"

That question hit Miles like a truck.

"Well?" Maya prompted.

"... I do."

"Okay. Is there something in this room that reminds you of your nightmare?"

"I don't think so. In my dream, everything was white."

Maya looked around the white hospital room. "... Well. This won't do. Mr. Edgeworth, do you want to get out of the hospital? Maybe we could move you to Wright Any-"

"No!"

"Huh?" Maya blinked. "What's wrong? Did you get in an argument with Nick?"

"N-No, but..."

Maya widened her eyes as something clicked in her head. "Wait, was Nick in your nightmare? Will it bring bad memories, is that it?"

"... he is the nightmare..."

There was silence as Maya took in the answer. She didn't question further. "... How about your own place? I don't think you should live alone, but whatever makes you feel safe. Your house?"

Miles shook his head.

"How about..." Maya trailed off. "My place? The main building has many guest rooms."

Miles nodded.


End file.
